


Blue/Calming - Greed/Temperance

by tpena19



Series: Magnificent Seven Rainbow Acrostic Poems [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Blue - Freeform, Poetry, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin - color: blue (calming), sin: greed, virtue: temperance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue/Calming - Greed/Temperance

**Blue (Calming) - Greed/Temperance**

**V** ery quiet man  
 **I** nfrequent verbal phrases  
 **N** o untruth spoken

**T** hriving in a new family environment,  
 **A** in’t never going back to being alone.  
 **N** eeds his family strong and happy,  
 **N** ever will he turn them away.  
 **E** very day is a gift he is thankful for,  
 **R** avenous for ever more interactions.

 


End file.
